Becca Everett
Name: Rebecca 'Becca' Everett Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, Drums, Piano, Music, Journalism Appearance: A striking figure who stands out in a crowd, one of Becca's more immediately obvious features is her mixed ancestry. Her skin tone has been described as cafe au lait in color, which she owes to an Irish-American grandfather, with her other grandparents all of Afro-American origins. However, it's also pretty hard to miss Becca's height; she stands at just a notch over 5'11", cutting a lean figure without quite tipping over into being rangy. However, her shape is a little deceptive, as although Becca is relatively slim, her frame consists mostly of athletically toned muscle, and she weighs a total of 171 lbs. This becomes a little more obvious when Becca's arms or legs are exposed, as the lean muscle is a lot more visible, particularly in her legs, which are very well developed. Otherwise, Becca has a flat stomach, along with flared hips and thick thighs, which are one part muscle, one part some genetic chunkiness. Becca's face is round, with cheekbones of average size, though the cheeks themselves are full. Her nose has a fairly thin and curved bridge, though the tip and nostrils are wider and larger than the average. Her lips have a natural curve, as well as large, expressive, light brown eyes and thin eyebrows that taper to a slight point. She has dark, curly hair that usually reaches the bottom of her neck, though she ties it back when playing sports. Unusually for her ethnicity, Becca's hair isn't very frizzy, but it does have a bad habit of snarling up very quickly if she doesn't brush it regularly. Outside of school, Becca is almost never seen without her white and blue baseball cap. Generally speaking, Becca is a casual dresser who doesn't put much effort into her outfits. She can most commonly be found wearing an assortment of tank tops, hoodies and jeans, as well as sneakers or other sports shoes. Depending on the weather and workout plans, Becca sometimes breaks out shorts too. On the day Becca was abducted, she was wearing a navy blue tanktop, a plain white hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. She had also donned her cap for the occasion. Biography: Becca was born and raised in Seattle, the third of four children to Andrew Everett, a sports writer for a Seattle newspaper, and Jasmine Marsh, an occupational therapist. Growing up in that household was often frantic, as there was only a seven year total age gap between the kids. Her eldest sister Charley was three years Becca's senior, brother Ken two years older, and finally, Katherine, younger by another three years. As a child, Becca had to contend with Charley's bossiness, Ken's extreme competitiveness and the hyperactive energy of Kat, making for an atmosphere which could explode into squabbling at a moment's notice, though they all grew out of this with time. Fortunately, with Andrew often able to work from home and assistance from both sets of Becca's grandparents, the four children weren't often unsupervised, leading to an upbringing that was often firm by necessity, but for much the same reasons, very fair. For all this, Becca didn't get along much worse with her siblings than most average families, though she was particularly close to Kat and particularly distant from Charley. This didn't change an awful lot as Becca grew older; Kat remained the baby of the family that Becca loved doting upon, whilst Charley was a rather aloof figure, much more focused on friends her own age and in time, studying. On the other hand, what developed between Becca and Ken was something that could be considered a rivalry of sorts. This began innocuously enough; Becca's father was, as his job suggested, a big sports aficionado, having played several sports in high school and baseball at college level - though largely as a bench warmer. This meant that sporting equipment was never far away in the Everett household, and Andrew had introduced Ken to sports from an early age. What nobody in particular had expected, though, was that one of the girls would not only find an interest in one of said sports, but become incredibly enthusiastic about it too. This was basketball, and from the first time a four year old Becca found one of the orange balls, she would hardly stop trying to dribble it for a moment. It was several years before Becca was actually old enough to be remotely coordinated with a basketball, but that didn't stop her from trying, her father from encouraging it, or Ken from trying to upstage her. Becca's brother had always been competitive, and considered her interest in basketball an infringement on 'his' hobby, always taking the ball away from her or telling her that she was doing everything wrong and pushing her towards playing a different sport. Their father would chastise Ken for this behaviour when he caught him at it, but generally regarded it as just kids being kids; as soon as he thought he could get away with it, Ken would start it up again. Becca, never one to give up even when she was a child, persevered. By the time she hit ten years old, and it was beginning to become clear that she was tall for a girl, she was beginning to show a lot of promise at the game. Her dad, eager to see Becca do well, had been enrolling her in local basketball sessions and encouraging her to try out for teams - where she was quickly picked up. This only served to agitate Ken further, and so instead of him trying to push her away from basketball, it became more a matter of one-upmanship. Being older, Ken generally came out on top, finding it easier to guard the basketball hoop in their back yard and to score, much to Becca's frustration. The issue was, predominantly, that the two of them were just a bit too similar to one another when it came to their sports. Prideful, stubborn, determined in equal measure - neither Becca nor her brother much liked losing. Becca in particular grew very frustrated whenever she felt she wasn't doing well, ignoring the obvious advantages her brother had over her. Outside of her family life, Becca found she settled well into a school atmosphere. When she wasn't trying to compete against others, the more naturally relaxed side of her personality asserted itself. Whilst she had a habit of perhaps getting a little too intense sometimes, Becca was outgoing and cheerful, allowing her to make friends easily. Although she wasn't a natural student, Becca had always been taught by both parents and grandparents to always try her best and work hard, allowing Becca to compensate for academic weaknesses early, a trend which continued as she grew older. Becca's wide social circle was what led to her love of music; during a sleepover at around twelve years of age, she encountered a friend's older brother who played the guitar and was in a band. Becca was immediately curious, and started to pay a little more attention to music and songs in general, quickly discovering that she could happily spend hours listening to just about any kind of music, so long as she feels the singing and instruments - real or synthesised, are of good technical quality. This is a love that has persisted to this day, and Becca's tastes have grown to become very eclectic, encompassing a wide variety of styles and bands, from jazz - her favourite relaxation music, to techno - admiring what can be done without conventional instruments, to heavy metal - which she finds to be engagingly passionate. Becca only tends to actively dislike music which she feels is lyrically unimaginative or stereotypical, or is instrumentally poor, though she is indifferent to a lot; she holds special distaste for Rage Against the Machine and Fallout Boy, finding them repetitive and irritating respectively. Becca is a particular fan of The Decemberists, Louis Armstrong, Metallica, and Red Hot Chilli Peppers, but her favourite band is Muse, as she adores the way they play the guitar. The encounter at the sleepover also led to Becca becoming very interested in taking up an instrument for herself; specifically the guitar, and immediately set to wheedling and pleading for such to her mother. Results were mixed, with Becca's mother informing her that if she wanted to start playing, then she would first have to learn another instrument to ensure that she wasn't just going to give the hobby up after a couple of weeks. Somewhat desperate, Becca agreed and began to learn how to play the family piano, which was actually something of an heirloom. Though she had only agreed to it as a compromise, Becca took to the piano with her characteristic determination and stubbornness, and became somewhat competent by the time she was 13, reaching grade four by the time she turned 18. This did lead to Becca becoming much closer to her mother, who proved to be a patient and encouraging teacher, the instruction a bonding experience between parent and child. At around the same time, 13 and a half, Becca began to take more of an interest in her father's work - something that was only natural when considering her dad's consistent support in her sporting endeavours. An explanation of the journalism involved in her father's job proved fascinating to Becca, and she developed an affinity for the concept of reporting and the creation of news. Becca has subsequently dabbled in writing opinion pieces and sporting reports, but finds even just reading the news endlessly fascinating. She's especially interested in how different people and forms of the media can report the same thing in vastly different ways. In particular, Becca likes to consider what spin she herself would place on a given piece of news. However, thanks to her other hobbies, Becca lacks the time to devote too much of her attention to journalism, which has prevented her from trying to become a regular with the school paper. Hitting high school, Becca found herself finally able to play basketball to a more serious level, trying out for and making the varsity team at earliest opportunity. Although she'd been on teams when she was younger, the competition was much tougher in high school. Becca revelled in it, seeing an opportunity to continue to push and test herself in the sport against and alongside better players. Naturally athletic, constant practice and games honed Becca's agility and ball technique, developing into a good all around player, normally setting the shooting guard position, but often rotating to small forward, too. Her key strengths were a general eye for the basket and a knack for steals, though she was able to do most things at least competently. It was around this time that Becca began to get the edge in her one-on-ones with Ken, eventually outstripping him entirely, to the point where he actually, in a fit of pique, refused to continue playing with her. Inside the past year and a half or so, Becca's game has been very focused on getting points, and a few league matches have seen her score a huge amount. However, this has exacerbated the pre-existing issue of her being a poor team player; she's much more likely to attempt a difficult shot or dribble past opposing players than to look for a pass. This has also occasionally led to her butting heads with team captain Katarin Tolstoff, who Becca views as competition for attention from collegiate scouts, though the more likely scenario is that it's a matter of two very good young players attracting admiring eyes. Also in high school came the advent of Becca's long-awaited opportunity; being able to pick an instrument of her own to play. Though initially, the plan had been to learn the guitar, Becca had found her interests developing differently - more towards percussion, which she had already experimented with to some degree. In any case, Becca was soon enough the beneficiary of a second-hand drum kit, which she was soon terrorising the house with whenever she practiced. Becca kept her hand in with the piano, finding it relaxing and often playing for her mother, but it was the drums that she held an enthusiastic love for and just enjoyed going crazy with. Becca is able to play several classical pieces, normally favouring Beethoven, but on a day to day basis she is far more likely to play jazz piano pieces, her favourite to play being Oscar Peterson's C Jam Blues. She has been progressing well with the drums, although naturally she's still nowhere near as good as with the piano, particularly because much of the time Becca tries to emulate what she's heard from bands rather than focusing technically. Becca's relationship with her parents remains close; her father is proud of her sporting achievements, and her mother is very encouraging of and willing to talk about all of Becca's hobbies, leading them to get along very well. Fortunately, in the past two years, Becca's home life has become a lot more relaxed, as both Charley and Ken are now at college, leading to a much more relaxed atmosphere in general. Her kid sister has remained just as energetic and hyper as ever, with Becca proving to be Kat's main encouragement in most things she tries to do. Scholastically, Becca has maintained her good studying habits from when she was younger, allowing her to be a straight B student in spite of not being particularly academically gifted. Assignments are always turned in promptly and classwork highly focused upon. If there's anything Becca doesn't understand, she works on it or asks for help until she does. However, she's too focused on basketball and having a social life to commit to the amount of studying that she knows she would need to boost her grades any higher, and is happy with how she's doing. Becca is stronger in more literature based subjects like English and History, weaker in science, hating physics in particular. Becca's social circle has remained large and diverse going into senior year, her personality leaving her an easy fit for most groups, though some people can be turned off by how seriously she takes her sport and her extreme competitiveness whilst playing it. Certain aspects of Becca can definitely lend her an air of arrogance and egotism, and there's no doubt that she trends towards cockiness. Still, outside of this, a playful and generally fun personality makes her a likeable and popular presence around Aurora, tending to be one of the faces that more or less everyone knows. After high school, she is aiming to attend college on a sports scholarship. Advantages: Becca's general level of athleticism is very high, she is agile, fast, stronger than average and has a lot of stamina, all of which afford a substantial bonus to her chances of survival. In addition, Becca's personable nature and existing popularity should make it comparatively easy to either meet up with people who know and trust her, or craft new alliances. Disadvantages: Conversely, Becca is arrogant and very confident in her own abilities, which may lead to both underestimating others and overestimating herself, particularly where it comes to her physical talents. Becca's occasionally cocksure attitude can also rub people up the wrong way, and under stress, the more abrasive aspects of her personality are more likely to rear their heads and land her in hot water. Designated Number: Female student No. 062 --- Designated Weapon: .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda Revolver Conclusion: She seems nice, but reporters are really annoying and pretty much everyone hates them. I would be surprised if she used up most of her bullets trying to fend off people who are peeved. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Namira Kills: None Killed By: Maximilian Sawyer Collected Weapons: .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda Revolver (designated weapon, to Maximilian Sawyer) Allies: Paulo Abbate Enemies: 'Maximilian Sawyer '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Becca began her game outside one of the mansions in the northern town. She went in and spent some time rooting through her bag in order to distract herself. After finding her assigned gun, she noticed Paulo Abbate outside and called out to see who it was. Paulo entered the mansion, and they spent some time talking before leaving together. As they wandered through the gated community, they encountered Claire Monaghan and Kyle Fitzpatrick. There was a tense standoff, with both pairs on their guard, and though Claire tried to make peace, they soon went their separate ways. Paulo and Becca spent the night in the southern town. They moved out again in the morning, and while Paulo went for a bathroom break, Becca entered a building to look around and found her ex-boyfriend, Maximilian Sawyer. As there was already some unpleasant history between them, they began to argue, and Becca tried to intimidate Max with her gun. Believing that she would shoot him, Max lit his exploding cigar under the pretense of smoking, and hurled it at Becca, causing her to drop the gun as the cigar exploded in her face. Before Becca could react, Max grabbed the gun and shot her in the chest, leaving Becca to curse him with her dying breath. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''And here I was hoping she'd take that wanker out. Better luck next time, I guess. - ''Penny Sullivan '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Becca, in chronological order. V5: *Vale Tudo *Wisteria Lane, After the End *Nobody Wants This Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Becca Everett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students